A location of a computing device can be estimated based on Global Positioning System (GPS) signals. For example, a mobile computing device may receive GPS signals and responsively estimate the device location on the face of the Earth (e.g. an absolute location expressed by latitude and longitude values). Generally, there are various factors that influence the accuracy of estimated locations based on GPS signals. These factors may include the number of usable GPS signals from different GPS satellites or sources, the positions of GPS satellites or sources, atmospheric conditions that affect GPS signals, physical barriers (such as mountains, manmade structures, trees, and the like) that may interfere with GPS signals, movement of the computing device while GPS signals are being received and/or while the device is estimating the location, among other factors.
However, in many instances, a GPS signal may be unavailable. In addition to using GPS signals to estimate a location of a device, other sensors may be used to estimate the location and/or movement of the device. For example, a gyroscope, a magnetometer, and an accelerometer may be used to provide location data. However, a gyroscope, a magnetometer, and an accelerometer may not necessarily provide absolute global location information. Thus, these sensors may be used to estimate movement, rather than absolute position. For instance, sensors may be able to determine the movement of a respective device having the sensors.
Generally, it is desirable to improve on the arrangements of conventional methods and systems or at least to provide one or more useful alternatives to help to make localization of a computing device more efficient, reliable, and/or accurate.